Quest item rewards
This page is a list of the unusual item rewards obtained from completing a quest. Monetary (coins) or 'normal' quest rewards will not be listed. For items that are awarded after the quest, see Post-quest rewards. Rewards A *Animal Magnetism - Ava's attractor/Ava's accumulator *Another Slice of H.A.M. - Dorgesh-kaan sphere, Ancient mace B *Birthright of the Dwarves - 30 Mithril bars, 30 Adamant bars and 30 Rune bars *Blood Runs Deep - Balmung *Buyers and Cellars - access to the Thieves' Guild and ability to mix a Vial of stench C *Cabin Fever - Book o' piracy *The Chosen Commander - Zanik's crossbow *Contact - Keris *Creature of Fenkenstrain - Ring of charos D *Demon Slayer - Silverlight *Desert Treasure - Ring of visibility and access to ancient spell book *Dragon Slayer - Anti-dragon shield and Maze key(Access to Melzar's Maze.) *Dream Mentor - Dreamy lamp *Dwarf Cannon - Ammo mould E *Elemental Workshop I - Elemental shield *Elemental Workshop II - Mind helmet *Elemental Workshop III - Body body *Elemental Workshop IV - Cosmic gloves and Chaos boots *Enakhra's Lament - Camulet *Enlightened Journey - Bomber jacket and Bomber cap *The Eyes of Glouphrie - Small crystal seed F *Fairytale I - Growing Pains - Magic secateurs *The Feud - Willow-blackjack *Fur 'n' Seek - Bonesack(e)/Ram skull helm(e) *Family Crest - Family gauntlets *Fate of the Gods - Shard of Zaros G *Garden of Tranquillity - Ring of charos(a) *Gertrude's Cat - Kitten *Ghosts Ahoy - Ectophial *The Great Brain Robbery - Barrelchest anchor *Grim Tales - Dwarven helmet *Gunnar's Ground - Gunnar's Ground poem and Swanky Boots H *Hazeel Cult - Hazeel's mark/Carnillean armour *Horror from the Deep - God book *Hunt for Red Raktuber - Puffer, Ray, Octopus, and Monkfish hats I *Imp Catcher - Amulet of accuracy *Icthlarin's Little Helper - Amulet of Catspeak L *Legacy of Seergaze - Ivandis flail, Blood talisman M *Making History - Enchanted key *Merlin's Crystal - Excalibur *Missing, Presumed Death - Book of the Underworld, Invitation box *Mountain Daughter - Bearhead mask *Mourning's Ends Part I - Crystal teleport seed *Mourning's Ends Part II - Crystal trinket N *Nature Spirit - Silver sickle(b) O *One Small Favour - Steel key ring * One of a Kind - Dragon rider amulet and access to celestial dragon resource dungeon P *The Path of Glouphrie - Crystal chime *Plague City - A magic scroll and Gas mask *Priest in Peril - Wolfbane dagger Q *Quiet Before the Swarm - Void Seal R *Rag and Bone Man - Bonesack/Ram skull helmet *Ratcatchers - Rat pole *The Restless Ghost - Amulet of ghostspeak, Ancient bones (quest) *Rocking Out - Fake beard (Rocking Out), Curly wig, Straight wig, Fake moustache and nose, Fake monocle, moustache and nose *Roving Elves - Crystal bow/Crystal ward *Rum Deal - Holy wrench S *Shadow of the Storm - Darklight *Shilo Village - Tattered scroll, Crumpled scroll, Bervirius notes, Bone key, Stone-plaque, Locating crystal, and Beads of the dead *Song from the Depths - Coral crossbow, Remora's necklace *Spirit of Summer - Jennica's ring *Spirits of the Elid - Robe of elidinis *Summer's End - Upgraded version of Jennica's ring *Swept Away - Broomstick, purple cat T *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - Rune spear (kp) *A Tail of Two Cats - 2 antique lamps, Doctors hat/Nurse hat, Catspeak amulet (e), Mouse toy *Temple of Ikov - Boots of lightness, Pendant of Lucien and Armadyl pendant *The Tourist Trap - Slave robes, Wrought iron key *Tower of Life - Builder's costume *Tree Gnome Village - Gnome amulet *Troll Romance - Sled *Troll Stronghold - 2 mysterious lamps *The Void Stares Back- Korasi's Sword and Elite void knight top U *Underground Pass - Iban Staff W *Waterfall Quest - Glarial's amulet, 40 mithril seeds *What Lies Below - Beacon ring *While Guthix Sleeps - Elite black armour set, Dagon'hai robes set, Strange key loop, Strange key teeth, Dragon armour shard or Dragon armour lump or Dragon armour slice Z *Zogre Flesh Eaters - Black prism no:Quest Rewards es:Quest Gratuitos Category:Quest items